Flavius Belisarius/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Boudica (by MilenHD) Belisarius: Boudica: After the successful conquest of the Byzantine Empire over the kingdom of the Vandals and Visigoths, Justinian decided that Britain is next in line. As few days passed, he send his greatest general and warrior Flavius Belisarius to scout the area and know the locals a bit more, as Belisarius and his 4 Byzantine foot soldiers hiked the area for a little bit longer and they have found the plains of the Iceni tribe. In the nearby bushes Boudica was with 4 Celtic warriors were hunting, until they noticed the Byzantines. Boudica raised her javelin and threw it at the Byzantines, missing them. Belisarius told his troops to ready their bows and as the Celts, emerged from the bushes with shields and javelins in hands, they charged at the Byzantines giving war cries at them. The Byzantines fired in straight line their bows, piercing the throat of one of the Celts. Boudica and her Celtic warriors were still charging and they threw their javelins and one of them pierced the abdomen of the one of the Byzantines, killing him at the moment. The Celts and The Byzantines clashed with their shields and spears, but since the Byzantine's kontos spear is long that put them into a big disadvantage against the Boudica and he Celts. As Belisarius realised their enemies are more mobile with their lighter spears he told his troops to hold together with their shields and kontos spears. As the Celts were charging with their lanceas, one of them got pierced by the kontos spear. The Iceni queen raised her shield and her Celts surrounded the Byzantines in circle and both groups started fighting against each other and one of the Celts managed to avoid a thrust from the kontos and pierced the Byzantine soldier. As they were 3 on 3 the Boudica and her Celts started being aggressive at Belisarius, at that time the Byzantines had swap their kontos spears for their spathas. As one of the Celts thrust his lancea at Belisarius, he got his lancea slice in half and moments after his throat sliced too. As the others were fighting the battle soon became 2 on 2 as Boudica sliced with full strength decapitating the Byzantine soldier's head with her longsword. As the other Byzantine soldier tried to stab her from behind, in her left hand Boudica was holding her iron dagger and as she turned, she parried the spatha with her longsword and stab the Byzantine soldier in the eyes. As Belisarius swung his spatha, ending the life of the last male Celtic warrior. As Boudica was holding her dagger in left hand and longsword in right, she charged at Belisarius, who with his last stand was holding his spatha and shield, as both warriors clashed, Boudica caught Belisarius by surprise and with her longsword knocked his spatha away, and as she was preparing to stabb him with her dagger Belisarius smashed his shield into her face and pierced her neck with his Byzantine ceremonial dagger. As the Celtic queen and her warriors were dead, Belisarius raised his shield and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion Boudica's close range oriented fighting style and her lack of armor were her downsides. Yeah she managed to gave Rome a run for their money, but didn't won after all against Rome. Belisarius tactics, balanced fighting style and stronger armor gave him the key to victory. Also he had fought barbarians before. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage